


i promise you, they're dating

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: 5 times everyone thought Ricky and Nini we're together and the one time they actually are
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	i promise you, they're dating

BIG RED.  
Big Red was scrolling through his Instagram mindlessly, when he sees Nini posted something. It’s of her and his best friend, Ricky, the pair had gone out the other night to some film festival happening in their town that Nini couldn’t stop talking about all week. Everyone opting out telling her it’s not their thing, but Ricky said he’d go with her because he knew how much she wanted to go. The photo was of Ricky hugging Nini from behind, their hands interlocked, both smiling brightly at the camera, with all the festivities going on behind them, probably getting some stranger to take it for them. Big Red wouldn’t have thought much of the photo because that’s just how they are together, except the caption is what caught his attention, ‘the only one that loves me enough to come to some silly festival’ tacking on a few hearts at the end. His eyebrows raising, silently applauding his friend for finding some guts to finally ask out the girl he’s been crushing on for ages. He was getting to the point where he was willing to bet actual money on whether Ricky had it in him.

“Rickster! My man!” Big Red says excitedly, pulling Ricky into a bro hug once he finds him at his locker the next day. 

“Red, what’s got you so cheeky this morning?” he asks, laughing at his antics as he pulls away from the hug and focused back in on his locker, exchanging his books out of his bag for what he needs for the first half of the day. 

“Dude! You finally asked out Nini, how could I not be happy for you?” he says excitedly. 

His statement shocking Ricky so much that he dropped one of his books, juggling it between his hands until he got a firm grasp on it. Staring at Big Red with a questioning look unsure of what he was talking about, “What? No, I didn’t. Why would you think that?” he asks, laughing off the awkwardness he was feeling, his face turning bright red. 

Big Red looked at him with a confused face, he could’ve sworn that he did, given the post and all of the other signs the pair have been giving each other the past few years. He figured that they were together, or at least trying things out. 

“The photo she posted! You guys were all cuddled up and her caption, it was all so cute, it just literally screamed RINI!” 

Ricky looked at him confused by what his friend basically shouted, what did Rini even mean. He wasn’t sure what he was talking about at first, closing his locker, when it suddenly clicked in his head, “Oh that post? It’s nothing! Really! Not like I like her like that or anything.” Ricky responds waving his hand in dismissal of what Big Red was suggesting, “look I have to go, I got to meet up with EJ before class, we’re running some of our lines before rehearsal today. Later, dude.” Ricky says patting his friend on the shoulder, heading towards the bomb shelter. 

Big Red watched Ricky’s retreating figure, as his mind is trying to process what his best friend said. Even if Ricky hadn’t asked Nini out that weekend, there is no possible way that he doesn’t have any feelings for the girl. He has known them since he moved to Salt Lake at the age of 8, he knows that he’s been crushing on the girl ever since. 

“Bullshit.” Big Red mumbles to himself as he heads off to his locker.

EJ.  
“Hey man,” EJ calls out as he enters the bomb shelter, getting ready to block the locker room scene with Ricky today. Ricky looks up from reading his script, nodding at his friend and going back to memorizing. He nods in acknowledgment to the boys in the back. 

EJ sets his bag down, taking out his script and pulling up a chair next to Ricky. When suddenly Nini comes running in, “Hey EJ,” she says waving at him, returning her wave, “what are you doing here?” he asks the girl, knowing that the schedule said it was just going to be the boys’ scene today. Unless Miss Jenn had said something, but he hadn’t gotten any updates about a schedule change.

“Oh, I’m actually here for Ricky, I know Miss Jenn has the whole no phones rule during rehearsal,” she laughs, turning her attention back to what she initially came running in here for, “Mama D is asking if you’re coming to dinner tonight, she just wants to call in so we don’t have to wait in line too long?” 

EJ intrigued by her question, thinking that it’s a little weird that her mom is the one asking if he was joining them for the night, Ashlyn doesn’t even ask EJ that and their cousins. Ricky looks at her, “Yeah, I’ll be there. I’ll come by after rehearsal then.” He tells her. She nods, pulling her phone out of her pocket, assuming to text her mom, “Okay, I’m just getting coffee with Gina, so call me when you’re done then, and if I’m not home yet, you can just head on before me.”

Miss Jenn and Carlos walk in chatting about some choreography changes in one of the numbers, when Miss Jenn looks around the room and sees Nini, “Nini, you’re not scheduled today.” 

Nini’s head whips around to look at their drama teacher, “Oh, I know, sorry. I just needed to talk to Ricky about something. I’m heading out now,” she turns back to Ricky shooting him a sly smile, “I’ll see you tonight then.” He nods in response, she waves at the rest of the group on her way out.

EJ turns his head to Ricky, “what was that about?” he asks. Ricky barely giving EJ a look, “Nothing, Carol isn’t working tonight so we’re going out for dinner.” His friend shrugs, acting like it’s completely normal, and to Ricky it was. Ricky heads over to Miss Jenn to ask her a quick question.

EJ sees Big Red walk in late, needing to be there to pose as stage manager while Natalie is home sick. He gestures at Big Red to come over to him quickly, “is it just me, or is it weird that Ricky gets asked by Nini’s moms to go out to dinner?” he asks.

Big Red looks at him, as he takes the seat next to him, “Completely weird, I thought he had asked Nini out already, but when I mentioned it to him earlier, he completely iced out the idea that he was into her at all. I’m calling bullshit.” 

“I bet that they won’t start dating until the end of this school year, they both are so oblivious.” he laughs, nudging the stage manager.

Big Red’s mind travelling to the idea that he had the other day, “Down.” Big Red claims seriously, catching EJ’s attention, he was just joking around, but this could get interesting. 

KOURTNEY.  
Nini had come running out of her house, dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans, with an oversized black Champion sweater – one end tucked into her jeans, and a pair of her white Converse. Yanking the door open to Kourtney’s car, “Fuck, sorry, I know, I’m late,” Nini says getting into the car and quickly buckling her seatbelt, flattening her hair down and rustling through her purse in search of her lipstick. 

They were meeting their friends at the skate park across town for Ricky’s skating competition. Kourtney offering to drive Nini, since Ricky had to be there early to register. Kourtney noted Nini’s attire when she came out earlier but didn’t mention it until they were nearly to the venue. Debating if she should ask Nini if it was an attempt at trying to look cool with the skater kind of vibe she has going for her, or it was simply coincidental. 

“Nice outfit, are you trying to fit in? Cause girl, you’re emitting this whole skater girl chic energy, if you know what I’m saying.” Kourtney compliments clicking her tongue at the end of her sentence, while gesturing vaguely in her direction. 

Nini laughs, “No, it might be the sweater, it’s Ricky’s and you know all his clothes fit into that kind of aesthetic.” She mentions offhandedly.

Kourtney’s head quickly snaps in Nini’s direction, shocked about what her friend had just disclosed. Bringing her eyes back to the road, as she turns into the familiar skate park, “Ricky’s? Why do you have it then?” Kourtney asks, intrigued. 

“Oh, he let me borrow it last week when we went out, I got cold and stupid me didn’t bring one. I set it on my desk so I can return it, but it just so happened that I was running late today, so I grabbed the first thing I saw,” she says, laughing at herself and taking her phone out of her purse to text everyone that they’ve arrived, not even phased by what she had told her friend.

Unlike Nini, Kourtney was trying to wrap her mind around what her friend had just told her, she knew Nini and Ricky hung out a lot and we’re best friends, but she was always wondering if they we’re ever going to try a hand in dating. She knows a few of their friends seem to think so, debating if she should take Red up on that offer and putting money on it. Pretty confident it’s going to happen, and soon she hopes.

After Kourtney parks the car, they head on in and their friends we’re all waiting right at the entrance. Waving at the group exchanging hellos, she turns to Nini to ask if she wanted to head to the bathroom quickly before it starts, but when she turns Nini isn’t there. 

Kourtney looks around a bit, and stops when she sees Nini running up behind Ricky and jumping on his back as he’s talking to Carter, one of his skating buddies that he competes with. Ricky surprised by the sudden weight, turns his head to see his best friend, the pair smiling and laughing at each other as she slides off his back to properly talk to him, wishing both him and Carter luck. 

Kourtney grabs Big Red’s arm, yanking him off to the side, “I’m in.” is all she says, glancing between the red head and their two best friends. Big Red instantly connected the dots with her vague sentence, smiling widely at his friend. 

“Perfect.” 

CARLOS.  
It was Nini’s turn to host game night, and everyone was crowded around her living room. Carlos had brought High School Musical: the Choosical, as they finished up the game, deciding to watch High School Musical again, like they do nearly every game night. 

Carlos heads to the kitchen to grab a drink as everyone starts packing up the game, and setting up where they wanted to sit, knowing Seb will save him a spot. As he reaches the kitchen, he spots Nini rustling through the cupboards. “Hey Neener,” he greets heading towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

“Hey Carlos, do you mind giving me a hand?” Nini asks, turning around after pulling out another bag of chips, and pouring it into a bowl. He agrees, as he waits for Nini to finish dumping a bunch of snacks into the four bowls that was set in front them, he tells her about how he’s meeting Seb’s family tomorrow and his nerves about it. She tells him just to be himself, they’ll love him no matter what, bringing some comfort to him. He smiles at her in thanks, taking two of the bowls from her, heading back to their friends. Setting the snacks on the table, he takes a seat next to Seb who was on the couch with Kourtney and Ashlyn.

Nini sets up the movie and dimming the lights she runs over to Ricky who’s sitting on the loveseat, pulling her legs into her chest, leaning into the boy. Despite the lack of light, Carlos doesn’t miss the way they smile at each other as Ricky puts his arm around her quickly squeezing her into his side. Carlos looks around to see if anyone else had noticed the interaction, but everyone seemed so engrossed with Troy and Gabriella singing they didn’t happen to catch their very own Troy and Gabriella. 

He leans closer to Seb and whispers so no one overhears them, “Honey, do you think something’s going on with them?”

Seb looks in the direction that Carlos was pointing at subtly, he hums, “Probably, Kourtney was telling us about some bet her, EJ and Big Red have going on. Maybe ask them?” 

Carlos nods, considering what his boyfriend had just said. Putting the idea on hold until later, and bringing his attention back to the movie they’ve all seen a dozen times. Even if they weren’t performing this musical, they probably would be able to quote the entire movie with the amount of times that they’ve watched it. 

After enjoying the rest of the night, singing along and joking around about the movie. They even all got up to do the final number, laughing and enjoying the moment. Everyone realized it was getting late, deciding they should start heading out. Everyone left, except Ricky offering Nini to help clean up despite her protests. Bidding them goodbye, Carlos heads to Big Red’s car, with Seb, and Kourtney. He offered to drive them home so they didn’t have to bother their parents.

Carlos and Seb get into the backseat, buckling up. Carlos leans forward, towards the middle console, “So, I hear there’s a bet going on. I want in.” he demands. Big Red and Kourtney laughing, Carlos putting his bet in that they’ll start dating right when they finish their musical. Praying to whoever is out there, that he wins this bet. 

GINA.  
Ricky’s birthday fell on the last week of January, and he was throwing a party at his house, the entire cast was invited, even though they the musical was last month. They had found a familial bond with each other, and hang out all the time. Some of Ricky’s skating buddies we’re also invited, along with some other friends from school Gina didn’t really know he had, to be completely honest. 

Gina was in the car with EJ and Ashlyn, the pair was fighting about something ridiculous, Gina had tuned out of the conversation a while ago. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought they we’re brother and sister instead of cousins. When EJ pulled up to Ricky’s house, the party was in full swing. 

They all had gotten out of the car, grabbing the presents from the trunk, as EJ was closing it, they heard a voice behind them, “BOO!” the voice screamed. Causing EJ to yelp, the trio instantly turned around, shocked to see who it was – Nini. 

Nini had been away on vacation with her moms and Lola for the past three weeks, they were visiting family in the Philippines. She wasn’t expected to be back until the following week. At least that’s what she had told all her friends, bumming them out that she wouldn’t be here Ricky’s birthday. So, when the trio saw her, they we’re all in shock. 

Gina is the first to say something, “Oh my god Nini! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Philippines for another week?!” she asks excitedly, pulling the girl in for a hug. 

She laughs, hugging her back, while pulling EJ and Ashlyn in as well, for a group hug, “That’s what I told everyone. I wanted to surprise Ricky. I love you guys and all, but you can’t keep a secret to save your lives.” She jokes with them.

All laughing along with her, Nini had come up with some elaborate plan to surprise the birthday boy. Telling them to head on in without her, and to bring her in right when they start blowing the cake to surprise him. They all agreed on the plan, and promised they would let Mike know so Nini isn’t waiting outside for too long. 

Gina thought it was the sweetest thing, and a little odd. They are best friends though, so Gina couldn’t blame her for doing something like this for him. It’s just a lot of those surprise reuniting videos she’s seen posted across the internet is usually between, siblings, families, boyfriend and girlfriend, and from what she knows, they aren’t. But she secretly hopes that they do some day. 

As the trio headed for the door, Nini waited in EJ’s car so she wasn’t just sitting outside in the cold. They rang the doorbell, and it was Ricky who answered it, all basically screaming happy birthday at their friend. He lets them inside, showing them where to put the presents and Gina goes in search of Mike to let him know what’s going on. 

Mike instantly smiling and laughing at the idea, he agreed, and told Gina she has to film the whole thing. He takes the cake out of the fridge and starts putting in the candles, as Gina goes out to get Nini. Luckily, no one saw Gina slip out of the house quickly, but when she came back inside with Nini on her tail, they had to hold up a finger to their lips to silence people that saw her, as to not ruin the surprise. 

Mike starts singing loudly, walking the cake over to his son. Everyone crowding in front of Ricky and singing as loudly as they can, most people filming and taking pictures of the moment. When they had finished the song, they all screamed for him to make a wish, and as he closes his eyes and blows out his candles everyone cheered and clapped.

EJ’s voice boomed over the crowd, “What did you wish for?!” he asked his buddy, holding up his phone filming it, knowing it’s the perfect segue for Nini to pop up from behind him. Before Ricky could even answer, he hears a voice from behind him.

“I sure hope it was that I was here, because if not, then this is awkward.” She laughs behind him. 

Ricky turned his head so quickly, nearly giving him whiplash, his face brightened with shock, his smile stretching widely across his face, without saying anything he runs towards her, picking her up in a hug. She buries her head into his neck, missing her best friend for the past 3 weeks, with time zones it was hard to keep in touch. 

He puts her down, “Happy Birthday Ricky.” She says, leaning up quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek, slipping one of her hands into his. Everyone cheering for the pair, excited to see and catch up with Nini and continue partying. The group starting to disperse, letting them quickly catch up before they can steal Nini away and ask her about everything. 

His eyes not leaving hers, “How? You’re not supposed to be here for another week.” He tells her.

She laughs, smiling brightly at him, “Well, I wanted to surprise you. I had a bit of help.” She says, putting her hand out, gesturing to the trio that was walking towards them. 

“Thanks Gina,” she says. 

Gina giggles at the pair, “Anything for you two.” Smiling at them, just seeing how happy they are, they really missed each other, Gina could tell by the way they haven’t let go of each other. Nini mentions to Ricky that she wants to give him his gift, apologizing to the group and went in the other direction so they had some privacy.

Gina looks at EJ, knowing about this ongoing bet, she never thought she’d actually join, thinking it was ridiculous. “EJ, are you the one I need to go to about this bet?” she asks suddenly. EJ’s smile widening, and laughing, he drags her and Ashlyn to the rest of their friends. 

“Guess who wants in?” EJ starts, bringing everyone to laugh hysterically. 

+1  
It was Ricky’s turn to host game night at his house, and Nini offered to come earlier than everyone so she can help him set up. They decided to set up in his backyard, since the weather has been much warmer lately. Ricky sent a text to the group chat, letting them know just to head straight to his backyard, instead of the front door. 

After setting up the big table, and a smaller one for the projector for the movie later, and pulling out enough chairs and blankets from storage, Ricky collapsed onto one of the lawn chairs. Nini comes out from his house, after using the bathroom, she goes over and sits in his lap, “Love, when are we going to tell them?” she asks. Ricky throwing his head back, knowing they’ve been keeping this secret from them for too long. 

Ricky and Nini started dating just after her 17th birthday in February. Ricky came over to give her a belated birthday gift, it was this beautiful gold locket, and he had put a photo of them inside. She had told him it was so beautiful, and wrapped him in a hug, when she let go, she aimed to kiss him on the cheek, but apparently, he had the same idea, causing them to lock lips. Instantly pulling away, both profusely apologizing, until Ricky had asked, “do you want to give it a shot?” Knowing instantly what he meant, she nodded smiling brightly at him. They decided not to tell their friends yet, so they could figure it out themselves first. 

It was the middle of May, and they still haven’t told their friends. Not sure of how to mention it or bring it up. Waiting for the right moment, which never to seems to come. She looks down at her boyfriend, “we can’t keep them in the dark forever.” She tells him.

“I know baby, we’ll tell them tonight, just before the movie.” He says.

Nodding her head, she leans forward, whispering, “Okay, love.” Before capturing his lips with her own. He groans into the kiss, one of his hands gripping her hip, and the other on her knee. She leans forward even more, pushing his back into the seat, bringing one of her hands up to his hair, opening her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. Ricky’s tongue entering her mouth, causing Nini to moan.

When they suddenly heard gasps, pulling away at lightning speed, and turning to see where the noise came from. Spotting all of their friends at the entrance, Nini hops out of Ricky’s lap, smoothing her dress down from the nonexistent wrinkles. She clears her throat, not really looking anyone in the eye, “Hey, ready for game night?” she says, trying to avoid talking about what they had just walked in on. 

Carlos is the first to speak, “since when?” is all he asks, speaking for the group. As they all set what they brought down on the table, but their attention not shifting away from the pair. Ricky and Nini looked at each other, not giving them an answer, Carlos repeats his question, more sternly. 

Ricky stands up, “February.” He says scratching the back of his head. 

Most of the group groans in unison, “Pay up, bitches,” Ashlyn pipes up smiling widely at the group, sticking her hands out, everyone taking out cash and handing it to her.

“What the fuck,” Ricky says, questioning the group on what’s going on. 

Big Red fills them in that they had been betting on when, in his words, ‘finally get their shit together.’ Bringing Nini and Ricky to stare at their friends in shock, she looks at her boyfriend, “Love, what kind of friends do we have?” he shrugs in response. 

“Love.” Kourtney repeats Nini’s nickname for Ricky, “Now that’s fucking cute.” She says causing the group to burst out into laughter, ignoring Nini’s comment. The group demanding to know their story, Ricky and Nini complied telling them they can ask whatever they want, within reason, during dinner. 

Taking a seat back in his chair, Ricky pulls Nini down into his lap, “I didn’t think this was how it was going to go, but easier than making some announcement,” he laughs, pinching her side. She smiles down at him, giving him a quick kiss, deciding she didn’t care that their friends had just walked in on them making out. The group yelling a chorus of ew’s and to get a room, smiling at the pair. Causing everyone to laugh and joke around, just like they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> thought this was going to be a 1k fic, oops.


End file.
